onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 857
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "Luffy Fights Back - The Invincible Katakuri's Weak Point!" is the 857th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After activating Gear Fourth, Luffy manages to deal some damage to Katakuri. However, Luffy loses the upper hand when Katakuri regains his composure. Back at Cacao Island, Pound arrives at the Sweets Factory, wanting to see Chiffon, but when Oven arrives, he attacks Pound. Inside the factory, Brûlée speaks to Pudding through a Den Den Mushi and informs her of the Straw Hats' plan to arrive at Cacao Island. Long Summary Luffy manages to hit Katakuri while in Gear Fourth, sending him rocketing into the wall. Seizing the advantage as he continues assaulting the Sweet Commander, Luffy states that he has figured out Katakuri's powers. He remembers the beginning of his training on Rusukaina, where Rayleigh explained the abilities of Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Luffy has realized now that there is nothing out of the ordinary with Katakuri's Devil Fruit; the Sweet Commander had simply been using his Kenbunshoku Haki to move his body out of the way up until now, and now that this has been nullified, his strong Busoshoku Haki is unable to withstand Gear Fourth. Katakuri continues to be hit and sent flying by Luffy's attacks, but with Brûlée's words about his back never touching the ground fresh in his mind, he does everything in his power to stay on his feet, and at one point he even has to use his head to bounce off the ground. However, Katakuri eventually regains his focus, and when Luffy attacks him, he confirms that Luffy's understanding of his abilities is correct as he foresees where the attacks will land, transforms the body parts that will be attacked into mochi, and changes the shape of those parts to dodge the attacks. With his composure back, Katakuri now regains the advantage, and he traps Luffy's outstretched arm in his stomach as he recognizes how the Straw Hat managed to defeat his brother Cracker. He then creates two donut-shaped mochi pieces from the ground and forms them into giant rectangular arms, which he controls remotely with his own arms. He then uses these giant arms to deliver a devastating strike to Luffy that manages to injure him in Gear Fourth. On Cacao Island, Pudding receives a call from Brûlée, who checks in on the cake and reveals that she has overheard the Straw Hats' plan. Outside of the factory, meanwhile, the citizens are shocked to see Pound approaching them. Pound wishes to enter and see his daughter Chiffon, but the citizens push him back due to Pudding's wishes. Brûlée tells Pudding that the Straw Hats are planning to reunite with Luffy on Cacao Island at 1 AM, but they will have no luck in doing so as she reveals that Luffy is fighting Katakuri in the Mirro-World and will thus surely die. Even if the Straw Hats get to Cacao Island earlier, they will be intercepted by Oven's army which has just arrived. Oven is told by the Choco Police that he cannot enter the Sweets Factory, which he accepts, and he then spots Pound knocking on the door trying to get in. Oven recognizes his former stepfather and punches him, and Pound pleads his former stepson for mercy. However, Oven states that disposing of Pound is necessary, as Big Mom will be coming to Cacao Island and would not be happy to see him. Inside the factory, Pudding expresses worry to Sanji about Luffy going against the undefeated Katakuri, but Sanji only responds with confidence that Katakuri will take his first loss today as Luffy continues charging at the Sweet Commander. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy using Leo Bazooka and Culverin against Katakuri. **Pound arriving at the Cacao Island Sweets Factory is shown. *In the manga, Katakuri was instantly kicked away by Luffy's Rhino Schneider. In the anime, Katakuri stands his ground against it. *Oven's confrontation with Pound is extended. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 857